A Token of Gratitude
by Karnia
Summary: He wondered if the Dread Father was rewarding him for his loyal services or tormenting him with a bittersweet gesture; never the less, this was his fate and he would serve it obediantly; Lucien Lachance X Female Silencer


He remembered his Silencer fondly, but his fondness was beyond the realm of what the word would normally entail. She was like a doll, still and silent, only coming to life when she curled her two fingers around the string of her bow to desecrate her prey. One would have thought by looking at her that she was willowy and weak because of the way her pouty lips set or the way her doe-like crimson eyes promised innocence, but he knew that such assumptions couldn't be farther from the truth.

She was deadly, that's why he had chosen her to carry out the jobs he needed more competently performed, but beyond such logical desires he felt something much more carnal in nature pulling at his will to collect her; she was beautiful. Kysithia Morningstar was a Dunmer by birth and her skin had glowed with an ethereal milky-blue complexion. On a clear night, she outshone the moon.

Her eyes were the colour of the blood that used to drip from his blade after a fulfilled contract, but he had long ago given up killing; he was a Speaker when she came into his midst. He remembered the way he used to feel those emotions through her, for every time she carried out one of the sentences he passed, the thrill returned to him and the adrenaline seeped into his very bones. It filled him to the brim when he watched her plunge her arrows into the sensitive flesh of a human body, creating pure ecstasy.

She was the darkness of the Void in physical form. She was a gift, sent to him by the Dread Father. She was his beauty, blessed by the Night Mother. She was his to possess, his to claim.

More than once, he had used her for his pleasure and, just like when she took a life, she came alive. Her sighs, moans, and grunts were like sweet music in his ears. The pain of her fingernails digging into his back was a taste of the maddening insanity that he loved most and the way she shut her eyes behind her long dark lashes was enthralling. Kysithia had come to him wrapped in shadow and lust and he had gladly shed her cloak.

However, as every life eventually burnt out, so did their flame; their world had come apart at the seams because she was _too_ perfect. She had followed every single order without question. She had taken every life without mercy. She had destroyed the very foundation of their life without even being aware of it, and yet, it had been_ his_ selfishness that had led to their downfall. If he had only educated her more about the other members of the order, if he had only been will to share his prize, then maybe things would have gone differently…maybe he could have kept her a little longer.

His beautiful Kysithia; she had been his doll, his gift, and his prize. She was gone now, her grave unmarked and her bones rotting. She was nothing but a fading memory of the past so long ago.

Lucien Lachance stood two hundred years later as nothing but an incorporeal being that served his Dread Father; a hollow shell. Yet, a shell was still greater than being nothing. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to see the landscapes once again and to experience the world as he once did in life.

She had summoned him using magic and as he arrived her doe-like eyes contemplated her new-found power silently. For just a moment, he thought that he had been staring at his lovely Silencer once again. When he looked at this new Listener, he could see her milky skin that shone like a blue moon, plump crimson pouty lips, eyes of blood, and her dark hair lightly blowing in the breeze around her face.

"What's your name, child?" he asked, his dark voice slipping around her, caressing her like velvet.

"Alessia Lachance," she responded, her voice but a whisper on the wind.

He wondered how many generations it had been since he was alive. He wondered if the Dread Father was rewarding him for his loyal services back then, or simply just tormenting him with a bittersweet gesture. He couldn't decide, but nevertheless, this was his fate; Sithis had commanded him to aid this Listener and he would do so obediently until his loving Father brought him back home.

"We are bonded, you and I, joined through the powers of the Void."


End file.
